Krzysiu The Murderer vs Marcus The Suicide
Opowiada krzysiek - Tamtego dnia były moje urodziny. Przyszli wszyscy czyli slender, ben drowned, jeff, eyeless jack, laughing jack i tyle pamiętam. Oprócz postaci z creepypast był chyba Kaen. Chyba. Kij z tym. W każdym razie gram se w cs'a, na botach, paczę a tam: "Ben Drowned dołączył do gry". WTF? Patrze a tam z boku ben se gra. No to ja siema. I gramy. Była impreza tam se tańczyli itp. DJ coś grał i wtedy na scenę wbił Kaen. Nawet fajnie śpiewa. Chlałem wiśniówe przy okazji grania w counter strike. I nagle o tego debila Bena heada dostałem. Już chciałem go od botów zwyzywać gdy nagle poczułem ból brzucha. Piekielny ból. Chciałem się odruchowo złapać za brzuch. Ale go nie było! Patrze a tu Marcus the Suicide (którego nie zapraszałem wcale ) je mi nerki. - Co ty k*wa robisz? - yyyyy.. - Cze cze czemu? - yyy.. to to jest zajebiste. - To czemu się jeszcze k*wa nie podzieliłeś? I zacząłem jeść swoje nerki. Naprawdę poj*ne, prawda? Ale byłem pijany. Gdy już byłem trzeźwy (czyli następnego ranka, po kacu) wbiłem w nety i chciałem się dowiedzieć o tym frajerze. Przeczytałem creepypaste (jedyne rzetelne źródło informacji) i dowiedziałem się że doprowadza ludzi do samobójstwa a potem zjada ich organy. Ciekawe. Ale łatwo go przechytrzyć! Postanowiłem że zacznę chodzić w masce do jakiejś tam szkoły i udawać że normalnie żyje, ukrywam swoją tożsamość. Na początku nikt się nie spodziewał ale wreszcie zorientował się że ma okazje zbić dwóch konkurentów naraz. Więc szkolne dresy zorientowały się że mam maskę i chcieli mnie pobić. Wreszcie spadła mi maska. Wku**em się i zbiłem ich na śmierć. Poprawiłem krzywy ryj tych frajerów (jak to ja) ale ktoś to zauważył. Przegrałem. Przynajmniej Marcus tak myślał. Mogłem się tylko zabić, przecież mnie znajdą. Całą noc siedziałem z deaglem próbując popełnić samobójstwo. Przyłożyłem pistolet do skroni. Usłyszałem jego chichot i po chwili wywiązał się dialog. - Tylko jeden ruch i staniesz się szczęśliwy. - Popatrz na mój ryj sk****lu. - W każdej chwili do twojego domu może zawitać policja. - Dobrze o tym wiem. Ale mam po co żyć. - A myślisz że twój brat cię kocha? Jest tylko maszyną do zabijania. - To czemu mnie wtedy nie zabił? - Zrób to. Będzie lepiej. - Może. Wtedy przyłożyłem pistolet do ust. Chciałem pociągnąć za spust. Słyszałem ten chichot. I strzeliłem. W tą stronę z której usłyszałem głos. - Jak to jest gdy tracisz wygraną z przed oczu? - Przecież wygrałem. Jak to? - Zadarłeś z polakiem. Będziesz grał do końca życia. Aż przegrasz. - Skoro tak, to znajdź mnie jeśli możesz. I tam mnie pokonaj. - Skoro chcesz. Uciekł. Nie czułem już jego obecności. Wsiadłem na swój motor (moja honda szybsza niż wygląda). I jechałem do lasu. Najbliższego. Tak mi podpowiadał instynkt. Wiedziałem że on tam jest. Znalazłem małą opuszczoną chatkę. Wjechałem roz**dalając przy tym drzwi. Znowu poczułem jego obecność. I przewagę. Nie widziałem go, ale wiedziałem gdzie jest. Mimo to przegrywałem bo on mógł unikać za nim go uderzę. Wtedy postanowiłem że... że... Założę maskę. Nie tą ze szkoły tylko inną. Kaena. Czułem że siła przepływała przeze mnie. Czułem się silniejszy. Szybszy. Mogłem go uderzyć. Biłem go gdzie moglem. Padł na ziemię. Zobaczyłem go normalnie, jak człowieka. Powiedziałem: - Gdzie są k**a moje nerki s*****synu I zacząłem rapować. - be ze mnie nie byłoby. - No weź tylko nie to dno. - Dobijające prawda. Biłem go rapując. Osłabiało go. - Be ze mnie byłoby, zabawy w mordowaniu. Nie rozumieją go dziś i jego fenomenu! Wyjąłem nóż od Jeffa i dźgałem go w brzuch. Padał. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa, Romeo? - Tak, zjedz snickersa. - Czemu? - Bo jak jesteś głodny to zaczynasz strasznie gwiazdorzyć. Zjadłem snickersa. - Lepiej? - K***a nie! Padasz Romeo. - W ogóle to po c**j Romeo? - Zaraz dam ci wpierd**l. Teraz pokonałem go. Zniknął. Powiedział jednak: - Wygrałeś tylko walkę. Wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła. Ja zaś odpowiedziałem: - Może to tylko runda a nie cała gra ale i tak mogę powiedzieć: COUNTER TERRORIST WIN! Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania